


The Question of Gigi

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Given his past, Susan wonders if she can trust her heart with Ray when he suggests they move in together.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson
Kudos: 3





	The Question of Gigi

**Author's Note:**

> I would set this story at the first half of Season 3 since I already established (In Love, Emotions, & A Woman named Angeline) that Ray & Susan said their I love you's the end of Season 2. 
> 
> I know Inferno established that Ray wanted to ask Susan to move in with him but that's not the reason I wrote this story. Ray and Susan moving in together is a natural progression but it's not the point of this story. You'll understand once you read it.

Ray and Susan were having dinner at his place like they usually did. Susan had to admit, she really liked spending time with Ray. Not only did he tell the best stories, he was a great listener. If anyone would’ve told her a few years ago she’d be in love with Ray Prince, she would’ve said they were nuts. But ever since he gave her that pep talk when the others were in France—she realized there was more to him than met the eye. 

“You know what I’m thinking?” Ray said unexpectedly. “We should move in together.”

“What?” Susan asked, almost choking on her wine.

“I think we should move in together. I mean, we spend all our time together anyway. Why not?”

“Well, it’s a big step.”

“We’ve been together for almost a year a half, longer if you count when we were just sleeping together. I think it’s a natural progression.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Susan said hesitantly. “Give me time to think about it. Okay?”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
The next day Susan found Frankie and Will alone at the Dead Drop and decided to broach the question with them. After all, both were her best friends. She knew Frankie would give her honest opinion and Will knew Ray better than anyone.

“Can I talk to you guys?” Susan began as she sat down at the bar. “So, last night, Ray suggested that we move in together.”

“Really?” Frankie asked. “What’d you tell him?”

“Well, I said I had to think about it. It’s a pretty big step. What do you guys think?”

“I think it’s great.” Will said smiling.

“Is it, though?” Frankie asked skeptically. “I mean, are you sure you can trust him after the whole Gigi thing?”

“That was two years ago, Frankie.” Will argued. 

“I know but it’s still out there. Don’t tell him I said this, but Ray’s a decent enough guy and if this Gigi thing hadn’t happened, I’d say go for it. But it did happen and I just have to wonder what kind of guy steals his best friend’s fiancée?”

“Technically, we’d already broken up.”

“We think. We don’t know what went down. Do I think Ray seduced Gigi? Absolutely not. But regardless of how it happened, Ray kept that secret from you for seven months.”

Before Will could respond, Susan asked him, “You’ve known Ray as long as you’ve known me, which is forever. Was there anything in his past that would indicate he’d sneak around like that?”

“No.” Will admitted.

“Nothing? He didn’t do anything like this before? To anyone?” Susan asked.

“No.”

“Then how did this happen?” Susan asked confused.

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask Ray.”

“You didn’t talk about it?”

“No. First, I was so angry I didn’t even want to see him and later, I just, I don’t know. I guess the reason why didn’t seem so important. I kept him at arm’s length for so long, and by the time I was able to admit we were good, well there wasn’t any point of talking about it.”

Frankie finally spoke up, “Susan, what you have to ask yourself is can you really trust your heart with Ray?”

“I say you can.” Will replied. “Did Ray have a momentary lapse in judgement? Yes, but…” 

“A momentary lapse?” Frankie exclaimed. “He ran around behind your back for seven months. I understand forgiving him but I don’t think this should be pushed under the rug either. The man’s a cheater.”

“No. He’s not. Listen, when he was married to Joanne…”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa” Interrupted a shocked Susan, “Ray was married?”

“Yeah, for like six years. Plus, they were together years before that. He didn’t tell you?”

Susan shook her head. “I knew he lost somebody, but he never wanted to talk about it. I just knew someone he loved died on the job.”

Will nodded. “Her unit was going after some human traffickers, things went sideways, and she didn’t make it. It was a pretty dark time for him. I mean people thought I wallowed in pity after Gigi left? Well, when Joanne died, Ray just shut down. I mean, he was functioning sure, but that’s it. He’d come to work, do the job and go straight home. He barely talked to anybody. He was basically the opposite of what he is now. The whole reason I started hanging out with him was to get him out of his funk.”

“I guess that explains why he was so desperate to get your friendship back.” Susan said. “You were essentially his lifeline. It still doesn’t explain the whole Gigi thing.” 

“Maybe that’s something you both need to talk to Ray about.” Frankie suggested.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“What’s going on?” Ray asked when both Will and Susan walked in his office.

“We need to ask you something. “ Susan began. “Why did you sleep with Gigi?”

“What?” Ray asked, surprised.

“You heard her. It’s a valid question.” Will stated. 

“No, it’s not. Why does anyone sleep with anyone? It just happened.”

“It doesn’t just happen.” Susan said. “She was your best friend’s fiancée.”

“I know.” Ray said, standing up. “I screwed up.”

“But why? According to Will, you’ve never done anything like this before. So what made this different?”

“It doesn’t matter. I made a mistake, that’s all.”

“But why?” Susan asked, pressing the issue. “You’d known Will for close to twenty years. You barely knew Gigi. So why were you willing to risk your friendship with Will? Why did you suddenly decide that your friend didn’t matter??”

“Because I forgot my anniversary, okay!!” Ray blurted out.

“What?” Susan asked, confused. 

“August 12th.The day I got married and…”

“Six years later, the day Joanne died.” Will answered quietly.

Looking down at his desk, Ray explained. “After Joanne died, every Aug. 12th, for three years, I’d wake up with a pit in my stomach and it’d stay there all day long. But that year I didn’t. It was lunch before I even realized what day it was. I was upset, so, after work I decided to see Will, because, of course, I’d forget that he was away on a mission. Gigi was there and she was upset he was gone and, I…” he paused and blurted out in frustration, “I did something stupid and I kept on doing it and I don’t know why!”

“You wanted to punish yourself.” Susan said quietly, prompting surprised looks from Ray and Will. “You hated yourself for forgetting about Joanne so you compounded the sin with Gigi.”

Stunnedt, Ray sat back down and said, “Guys, I have some work to do, can we just do this later?”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Hours later, Will returned to Ray’s office alone.

“Hey. Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Ray said with a small smile.

Will sat down in the chair across from Ray’s desk. “Why didn’t you tell me what was going on when you first got with Gigi? I mean, you could’ve just told me. I would’ve understood.”

“I don’t know.” Ray said as he shrugged. “We don’t really talk about that stuff.”

“Of course not. Because the whole point of our friendship was to keep you from thinking about Joanne.”

“No. I wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was, Ray. And the thing is, I knew it! I knew it the whole time and I let it happen because I thought I was helping you. I wasn’t. I should’ve been helping you deal with your grief, instead I just helped you bury it. I was wrong and I’m sorry.” After a brief pause, he continued, “You know she loved you, right? She would’ve wanted you to be happy and if that meant letting her go, she’d be okay with it.”

Ray shook his head sadly, “She would’ve hated what I did with Gigi.”

“True.” Will admitted. “But she would’ve forgiven you. A lot quicker than I did.” Will leaned forward, “Listen, I told Susan this last year and I probably should’ve told you a long time ago. But if you need to talk to somebody, you can talk to me. I’m not just someone to pal around with, okay?”

“Okay.” Ray agreed.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Hey.” Susan said when she got to Ray’s place.

“Hi.” He said with a small smile.

“Listen. I hope you’re not upset about how Will and I ganged up on you. I just…”

“It’s okay.” Ray interrupted.

“No, let me finish. I love you. A lot. And I want to move in with you, I really do. I just had to make sure that this Gigi thing was a fluke. That you wouldn’t sneak around on me.”

“I know. I get it. I was stupid. I should’ve talked about this a long time ago but I felt—I don’t know. I should’ve known better. This job. It’s dangerous so when Joanne died, you think I would’ve been ready for it.”

“Well, of course, you weren’t ready. No one is ready. Do you remember how I reacted in Prague when those nanites in your head were activated?”

“Not really.” Ray said with a grimace. “It’s kind of fuzzy.” 

“Well, I freaked because I was scared you were going to die and I wasn’t ready.” “Your mistake wasn’t grieving for Joanne; your mistake was not talking about it. Speaking of which, am I the first woman you were serious about after Joanne?”

“Yeah. There were other girls but they were just flings to help me get over her, I guess.”

“And me?”

“You were real.” He said with a fond smile. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’d tanked my friendship with Will but by the time we got together, I was ready to like someone again. Really like them.”

“Ask me to move in with you again.” 

“What?” Ray asked, confused.

“Ask me to move in with you again.”

“Actually, I was thinking of moving into your place.”

“Will you just ask,” Susan said shaking her head.

“Will you live with me?”

Susan wrapped her arms around Ray’s neck and answered with a smile, “Si, mi amado” before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a TV reviewer, I think for TV Fanatic, wrote that it would be nice to understand why Ray did what he did to Will since, from what we'd seen, it seemed out of character. I felt that was a good point and hoped we would've gotten some insight. But sadly, we didn't. So, this idea came to me this summer and I finally decided to write it down.
> 
> The idea of Ray being widowed came to me at the end of the series. I was tempted to change Joanne to his fiancée, since I wasn't sure how people would like the idea of him being a widower. But ultimately, I kept her as his wife. I just thought it gave him this tragic quality to offset his goofiness.


End file.
